All secrects come with a price
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: Emma has a secret that she has kept from every but Ruby and Granny how would the rest of the town react when they accidently find out Emma secret
1. Plot

its based in storybrooke and Miss Emma Swan has kept a huge secret that only ruby and granny know. will anyone else find out and if they do how would they react how would Regina react and how Would Henry react would Henry still want her to be in his life. after keeping this from him and will he still love her even though she isn't what see said she was. Will Emma still get her true love with Regina or will it blow up in her face because of this secret. What would Emma's parents think will they still want her or will they disown her she just found them she doesn't want to lose them again. How will the rest of the town react to this surprise secret will they try and take Emma down will they throw her over the town line and tell her not to come back will they send her to fairy tale land or will they let her stay and carry one being Sheriff. Emma wonders if she should of told everyone her secret from the beginning or was it safer for her and everyone that she kept it a secret youse will have to read and found out what the secret is


	2. Chapter 1

Emma woke up like she did another other day to the sound of her alarm at 6:30am. There was nothing out of the ordinary, everything like it is meant to be, well that is until she could smell a scent of apple. Yes you heard me smell. She was still wearing her black tank top and black underwear as she made her way down the stairs to answer the door. But before the person on the other side could knock Emma open the door. She cocked her hip and turned her head to the side

"Is there a problem Madam Mayor?" She asked

"Is there a problem, IS THERE A PROBLEM!" Regina screamed and walked into the blondes house

"How long have you been keeping this secret of yours" Regina screamed

"Umm forever" Emma shrugged and walked towards the kitchen

"Do you want a coffee?" Emma asked calmly

"No I don't have time for a coffee, I want to know what happened and how it happened" Regina stalked after Emma

"Umm I don't really know to be honest" Emma just shrugged her shoulders and started making her coffee

"You don't know when you turned into a" Regina was about to say the word but was stop

"Yes I don't know when I was turned into one, I don't really remember much but I've been one for the last 2-3 years" Emma shrugged and drank her coffee,

"You sure you don't want one" Emma asked again

"Yes I'm sure" Regina Huffed and crossed her arms.

"How did you find out?" Emma asked curiously

"I overheard the Wolf Pup and her Granny talking, and 3-4 years! Jesus Emma!" Regina yelled and throws her hands in the air

"It's no big deal" Emma shrugged staying calm throughout this whole conversation

"No big deal, NO BIG DEAL! We have been together for 2 years now and you didn't tell me that you are a.." Regina started to screamed at her blonde girlfriend but before she could finished the sentence Emma pushed her against the bench and kissed her passionately

"It didn't think it was such a big deal no, I knew I should of told you but I was afraid that you would leave me I just found you Gina, I don't know what I would do without you, it took us 1 year and all our family and friends and a true love spell to accept that we are meant to be together, I was going to tell you I swear I just didn't know how to break it down to you, how am I meant to tell my girlfriend she is dating a monster" Emma sobbed and moved away from Regina

"I don't think you're a monster Emma" Regina said calmly walking towards her girlfriend

"I wish I could of heard it from you and not over hear it from those two woman, I know how hard it would have been for you, I'm sorry I got angry, I'm still angry but you have to tell Henry and your parents and the whole town, because if they find out from the wrong person Emma everything could go downhill fast and I don't want to lose you either" Regina cried wrapping the sobbing blonde in her arms as the fell to the floor

"How, How can I tell our son I'm a monster, he won't want anything to do with me. One because I hide it from him so he think he can't trust me, two I can't tell me parents I just found them and it took me 28 years I can't lose them," Emma cried harder

"And the town how is the town going to accept that the saviour is nothing but a monster they won't trust me they won't want me in this town anymore they will want me gone" Emma cried even harder

"I won't let them, everyone thought I was a monster but now look, everyone accepts me as Regina and not the Evil Queen and I killed people Emma if they can forgive me for that I'm pretty sure they can forgive you for this" Regina said stroking the blonde's hair.

"Gina I'm scared" Emma whispered

"It's okay to be scared Emma you may be the saviour but you are allowed to be scared. How about we tell them today so it's over and done with I will call a town meeting and you can tell everyone them and if they try and hurt you they will have to put up with me" Regina growled the last bit. Emma could do anything but nod. Regina got her phone out to call Stacy to see if she can get the whole town to a town meeting sometime this afternoon. The morning went by in a blur and before Emma knew it she was standing on stage in front of the entire town with Regina holding her hand

"Everyone I have called you here today because Emma has something important she needs to tell you and I'm warning you all now, if you try and hurt her or try anything on her you will have to answer to the Evil Queen so please do let that happen I do not want to be that woman anymore" Regina's voice bellowed through the quiet hall.

"Emma when you're ready" Regina whispered she just gave a small nod

"Okay, this happened 3-4 years ago I do not remember anything from that night of how it happened or why it happened and I'm sorry I kept it from all of youse for so long, but I just found my son, my parent and my true love and I couldn't ruin it I couldn't bring myself to tell you guys this because I didn't want to have to lose everything, I understand if youse are mad at me from keeping this from you and you have every right but please don't make me leave" Emma pleaded

"Well it depends on what it is you're going to tell us" Grumpy called out

"I'm a.." Emma started took a death breath and…

**A/N- MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA XD youse are going to have to wait, I love cliff hangers argh they are so much fun! Epp! Okay so yeah don't forget to leave a review! And I hope you loved it so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I sadly do not own OUAT and thank you for the reviews argh! It was so funny! It will be in this chapter or the next chapter that will explain how Emma got how she is **

"_I'm a…" Emma started took a deep breath and .._

Emma took another death breath

"I'm a werewolf just like Ruby" Emma rushed out the town went silent a few gasps here and there

"How did this happen!" someone called out from the crowed

"As I said I'm not sure I don't remember much of that night all I remember is going out for a run in the middle of the night because I had to clear my head and then next thing I know its morning and I woke up some were in the forest I thought I must of got tired and feel asleep but I woke up with a pounding headache and my whole body ached, I didn't think much of it but then I started to be able to smell things, things you wouldn't be able to smell with a human nose and I was able to hear things like you wouldn't be able to hear with human ears for example if someone was having a quiet conversation on one side of the diner and I was on the other side I was able to hear them. I started freaking out and talked to Ruby and Granny and the explained that I'm turning into a werewolf; I have changed a few times during wolf's time and ran along-side Ruby every now and then, but I still don't remember how I got turned" Emma shrugged

"I remember" Ruby called out and stood up

"It was during the full moon time you went for a run, and I freaked out thinking someone was going to attack me and so I ran at out and then attacked you, I not only bit you but I scratched you I'm so sorry Emma I never meant to hurt you or attack you or turn you into a monster I'm sorry" Ruby cried. Emma ran towards Ruby just before she fell to her knees and caught her

"It's okay Rubes it was an accident I forgive you, I should have known to be careful but I had a lot going on I totally forgot it was wolfs time" Emma cooed and stroked Ruby's hair she then looked up and locked her eyes with Regina and then gave her a soft smile, then looked down at Ruby.

"Feeling better" Emma asked as Ruby lifted her head to meet Emma's eyes

"Yes" she whispered and then nuzzled Emma's neck

"Careful Wolf Pup" Granny called out

"Oh my god, Emma I'm so sorry" Ruby freaked out trying to leave Emma's hold but Emma just held tighter and pulled her in

"Shh it's okay, my little pup, it's okay" She cooed and stroked the brunettes hair

"Okay Granny can you please explain what's going on between those to" Asked a distressed Regina

"Ruby is part of the Alpha tribe and when she bit and scratched Emma that made Emma part of her tribe but Emma is the Alpha wolf between the two so she wants to comfort the her pup?" Belle chimed in

"If that makes sense" Belle shrugged

"Yeah it makes sense" Regina smiled

"So now what?, What will happen between Emma and I?" Regina asked with a frown

"Everything will still stay the same, Emma will have the urge to change her mate which is you into a werewolf but she obviously won't unless she has your permission, although your relationship would be easier if you did turn into a wolf, youse can continue as being a human and have a happy family but Emma will always have an urge to turn her mate into a werewolf and she might accidently do it, if ever in the heat of the moment" Ruby said coming into the conversation

"Don't worry Gina I won't force you to turn into what I am, I will try and control the wolf part that will turn you into one, I mean I've done it for the last 2 years we have been together but I've stopped myself I wouldn't be able to forgive myself If I turned you against your will" Emma whispered and walked towards Regina and stop a metre away from her

"Oh come here you big oath" Regina huffed and walked towards Emma and wrapped her arms around her

"We will talk about this tonight at dinner okay, we will have it at the diner with your parents and Henry okay" Regina smiled at Emma and then the Charming family, Emma then turned to face the crowed

"I totally forgot that they were there" Emma whispered to Regina who couldn't help but laugh

"Henry" Emma whispered and walked towards her son slowly, afraid that he will reject her

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, I didn't tell anyone this, your mother came barging in my house this morning yelling at me for not telling her, I didn't tell you because I was afraid of how you would react, I was scared that you wouldn't want me as your mother anymore I was afraid that I will lose you, and everyone else after I just found everyone, I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost you, my parents and Regina, it took me so long to find youse all and I didn't want to lose you, I was so scared that you would want to leave that youse will force me to leave, I don't want to leave It took me forever to accept that people could love me, I never thought that I would find my son I gave up I regret every second of it I wish I could of turned back time so I can hold you in my arms, and when you came to my door trying to convince me to come here to Storybrooke because an Evil Queen cursed the Fairy-Tale Land, that's when I knew I wanted my son back I did everything in my will to have you back, and when I found out who my parents where after thinking for 28 years that they abounded which mind you tell did, I'll still never forgive them but that's beside the point I never thought I would find them or you or my true love and I have, I have everything I could ever want, and I was so scared of losing it all. Please don't make me leave Henry, I understand that you are mad and you have every right to be but please don't make me leave" Emma cried as her knees buckled from underneath her with sobs wracking from her body, she was half a metre from Henry, who got up and made his way to his blonde mother

"Ma," Henry started as he ran fingers through her blonde hair.

"I understand, yes I'm angry at you from keeping this from me, but it wasn't your fault you had every right to, and as much as I want to be angry and hate you I can't bring myself to it, you are my Ma and we all have secrets, I understand why you kept it from us but you shouldn't of kept it from us for so long, we would never have thrown you away Ma, your apart of everyone's life here weather you like it or not, your meant to be here no matter if you're a werewolf or a human or a cricket or whatever, you are a part of this family our family, yes I'm mad at you and I will be mad for a while but I will never stop loving you and if the town wants to throw you over the line I'm with mum I will stand beside you I don't want to lose you, not again" Henry whispered as he held his mother when has completely broken down by this point

"When did you get so smart" she said between sobs

"I've got the 2 best mums in the world to teach me" Henry smiled at Emma and then Regina as she knelt down beside the blonde and rubbed her back, you could hear a whine come from somewhere in the hall, it came from Ruby

"Come here Ruby" Regina called out to the wolf who slowly made her way to her broken down leader, as soon as she got to Emma, Henry moved to beside Emma so Ruby could kneel in front of Emma

"Em" Ruby whined, Emma threw her arms around Ruby's neck and sobbed into her neck and nuzzled it. While Regina and Henry rubbed her back

"Youse can all leave now" Regina said waving her free hand to everyone, they all got up and left quietly, leaving Snow White, Prince Charming, Regina, Ruby, Emma, Granny and Henry behind. Emma's sobs slowly came to a stop, she nuzzled Ruby's neck one last time and lent back

"Feel better sweetheart" Regina asked. Emma just nodded her head, she then turned to face Regina, and Regina gave her a gentle and soft kiss on her lips.


	4. Chapter 3

**And I bring you chapter 3! Do I not own OUAT sadly D:**

"_Feel better sweetheart" Regina asked. Emma just nodded her head, she then turned to face Regina, and Regina gave her a gentle and soft kiss on her lips. _

"So you're a werewolf" Snow said as she kneeled in front of her daughter. Emma just nodded

"I don't know what to say" Snow whispered

"There isn't much to say" Emma shrugged

"Are you serious" Snow shouted and everybody flinched including Charming

"The fact that my own daughter has been keeping a huge secret from me for the past 3-4 years is serious, you're a werewolf, you got turned into a werewolf and you kept from everyone Emma that is serious" Snow yelled, Emma moved back a bit scared that her mother will lash out at her

"Snow you need to calm down" David said putting his hand on his wife's shoulder

"No I will not calm down" she screamed and turned and face Ruby

"You, this is all your fault how could you do this to my daughter" Snow sneered

"You are nothing but a monster" Snow added. And that's all it took Emma lunged at Snow and pinned her to the ground growling

"How dare you speak to my wolf pup like that" she snarled her eyes violet

"Emma!" Regina called trying to bring her girlfriend back

"How could you, she is your best friend she killed her own mother for you, she left her pack for you and now you call her a monster, the only monster here is you" Emma growled baring her teeth. Snow was terrified everyone was terrified no one dared to make a move as tonight was the full moon.

"Emma, I-i-i-I'm sorry I" Snow stuttered

"I don't want to hear it" Emma snarled

"If you are going to be a bitch to my wolf pup and go off at her and me you can forget about having anything to do with me" Emma growled her fingers digging into her mother's shoulders. Snow let out a yelp.

"Emma" Regina whispered. Emma just snapped her head towards the voice and snarled eyes dark violet and her teeth baring

"Come back sweetheart, you don't want to hurt your mother" Regina replied Emma just turned and faced her mother who looked horrified and let out a low growl

"Say you're sorry" Emma snarled

"Im sorry Ruby" Snow said terrified

"It's okay, I don't blame you for getting mad at me, but Snow I didn't mean to do it, I swear" Ruby whispered

"I shouldn't of gotten mad you didn't deserve it, I just wanted what's best for my daughter and we use to be able to tell each other everything and now she doesn't tell me anything" Snow said starting to cry. Emma was digging her nails in deeper to her shoulders

"You ever speak to my wolf pup or anyone that doesn't deserve I will end you, I will make sure you don't get to see another day, do you hear me, she is my wolf pup I don't care what you say," Emma growled

"Okay, I'm sorry Emma please just let me go" Snow cried

"Let you go, why should I, you're just going to yell and abuse me or Ruby so why should I let you go" Emma growled. She was about to attack her mother when all of a sudden she is getting knocked to the ground

"Get off me" Emma growled

"Emma, come back please come back" Ruby begged her

"You need to come back to us" Ruby begged again holding down the thrashing Emma

"Move pup" Granny grunted and kneeled beside Emma who bolted upright and was about to attack her mother again when all of a sudden Granny shoved her to the ground everyone yelped as Emma's head banged against the floor.

"Granny" Ruby yelled

"Regina hold her" Granny called to Regina who grabbed Ruby before she could lunge

"Emma, Stop" Granny grunted but nothing was working she looked at Regina

"Regina get here now" Granny called, Regina let go and moved beside Emma

"I need you to bring her back, you will be the only one who can do it" Granny said calmly

"Me, how can I bring her back" Regina asked frantic as she could hear the snarl leave Emma mouth.

"You will know what to do" Granny said and moved back and Regina with out thinking straddled Emma

"Sweetheart" Regina whispered as Emma sat up

"Get of me" She roared

"No, Emma baby please" Regina begged

"Get of me" Emma repeated and was about to throw Regina off her lap when all of a sudden Regina slammed Emma down on the ground and pulled her into a bone-crushing kiss she ripped off Emma's shirt and threw it some were in the room and dragged her nails down Emma's torso Emma bucked her hips but she was still snarling Regina forgetting that everyone else was in the room was about to slam two fingers into Emma when she heard a whimper

"Gina" the voice whispered and she looked down the violet eyes gone and was replaced by green one again

"Emma your back" Regina sighed

"What do you mean? What happened, what am I shirtless and why do I have a pounding headache" Emma asked all at once as she sat up

"You nearly killed your mother" Charming butted in. Emma eyes went wide and then ushered with tears

"No, that can't be true I would never of hurt my own mother" Emma cried

"Sweetheart you did but It was by accident she called Ruby a monster and your wolf got protected, you couldn't help it and it being the full moon tonight" Regina said waving her hands around Emma just squirmed her way out of Regina

"No you're all lying I wouldn't hurt my own mother" Emma cried again

"Emma" This time It was Snow, she looked terrified

"We aren't lying you nearly did kill me, you dug your nails into me which hurt badly but I shouldn't of said what I did I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were going to hurt me I was just so bad at you from keeping this from me" Snow whispered and looked at her daughter who was backing up slowly

"No, no I wouldn't of hurt you" Emma said terrified. Snow pulled the strap of her shirt down to show Emma the marks that she made Emma let out a sob and ran,

"Emma!" Everyone called but she continued to run, she ran into the forest, the moon was rising and she could feel her body transform she jumped into the air as a human but landed as a wolf and she kept running, she found a clearing and she walked out to the middle and laid down with her head on her front legs. She was like that for about 15 minutes when she heard voices male voices to be exact and she sprang to her feet

"Woah, fellas back up don't get to close" Robin voice was heard

"Ruby is that you" Robin asked and Emma shook her head

"It could be Emma" One of the Mary-men called out

"Emma is that you" Robin asked and she nodded her wolf head

"Wow your wolf is beautiful" Robin gasped and walked towards Emma who sat down and waited for Robin to get closer Roland wasn't far behind him

"Wolf" Roland giggled and ran towards Emma and gave her a hug Emma just nuzzled the little boy.

"Emma is that you" Regina called out coming into the clearing. Regina stopped and stared at her girlfriend

"Holy, Emma your wow, your wolf is beautiful" Regina smiled and walked towards her girlfriend and ran a hand through her fur. Emma's wolf is pure white and she had violet eyes. Emma stayed sitting as Regina knelt down beside her.

"Hey beautiful" She whispered and Emma just nuzzled Regina who let out a small laugh

"How are you feeling" Regina asked forgetting that Roland and Robin were there Emma just bowed her head

"Hey, Hey don't feel like that okay" Regina whispered and held Emma's chin. Emma couldn't help it, she licked Regina's face. Everyone just gasped, while Emma had a huge smile on her face

"You are so going to pay for that wolf" Regina laughed and whipped the slobber off her face

"Emma, can you turn back to human please I want to see my beautiful girlfriend as a human" Regina smiled. Emma frown but did as was told and while she transformed she made she sure had clothes on, a pair of ripped short shorts and black tank top.

"Better?" Emma whispered

"Better" Regina smiled and wrapped her hands around the blondes neck and pulled her into a kiss

**A/N: yep! This chapter was so fun to write! I hope you all loved it! Don't forget to leave a review if you want to that is! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long I've been reallllly busy! Here is chapter 4 enjoy and while I am at it I do not own OUAT**

"_Better" Regina smiled and wrapped her hands around the blondes neck and pulled her into a kiss _

"I didn't mean to hurt her" Emma whispered

"I know sweet heart, and she knows that to" Regina whispered

"She was threating my pup" Emma whined

"I know sweetheart, she won't do it again, I think she learnt her lesson" Regina chuckled

"I love you" Emma whispered and nuzzled into her girlfriend

"And I love you" Regina replied stroking Emma's hair. About 5-10 minutes later they heard 4 lots of feet running towards them

"Emma" it was Snow

"Mum, I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear that it wasn't my intention, you were threatening my wolf pup, I couldn't let you do that" Emma whispered as she looked up at her mum

"I know Em, I am so sorry, I won't do it again, I promise" Snow said as she kneeled down beside Emma,

"Hey, umm not to be rude or anything but can I steal mamma wolf so we can go for a run and all that" Rub pipped up

"Of course, I want both of you to come back to the house when you are done okay" Regina smiled and let go of Emma who gave her a quick kiss stepped back and transformed into her wolf

"Wow Ma you look beautiful as a wolf!" Henry said gaping. Emma smiled and walked towards her son and then nuzzled him.

"Will you ever turn me and mum to a wolf?" Henry asked with pleading eyes. Emma stood back a bit and sat down staring at her son, she tilted her head to the said and narrowed her eyes.

"I take that as a no then" Henry frowned

"Henry, What Emma probably means that, it's not only up to her but it's up to me, I know you may want to be a wolf but what happens if I don't" Regina clipped. No one but Henry and Ruby noticed that Emma flinched and her face fell completely.

"So you don't want to be a wolf" Henry frowned towards his brunette mother

"I don't know at the moment Hen, it's a lot to ask for, I'm thinking about it, and I will let Emma know the answer when I have one" Regina sighed

"But can I become one?" Henry asked with pleading eyes

"Oh, please mum, please, please, please!" Henry begged

"Henry, this is a big reasonability it's a huge change, you have to try and control the wolf and that is hard at times, you saw Emma, she attacked her own mother because she was threatening me, I'm not saying you can't be one, I would love for you to be in my pack along-side Emma and I, but It's a lot to take in, you have to be 100% sure you want this, because you can never go back" Ruby said looking Henry dead in the eyes.

"It is what I want, I want nothing more than to be a part of yours and my mother pack," Henry nodded his head. Emma didn't move or hasn't said a word, she heard what Henry was saying but she was to focused on the ground *Does Regina, really not want to be a wolf*

"Ma?" Henry whispered as he ran a hand through his mother's fur. Emma looked up.

"If mum says yes can you bite me tonight" Henry asked with pleading eyes, Emma let out a whimper. And then ran off.

"Emma!" Was what she heard as 5 voices called after her?

"What was that about" Henry said hurt

"Henry, you have to keep in mind that maybe Emma doesn't want to hurt you, It's extremely painful to turn into a werewolf, I will talk to her tonight and maybe if we make it back before sun rise we can do it tonight otherwise you will just have to wait okay" Ruby whispered, before turning into her wolf and running after Emma.

"Mum" Henry whispered sounding broken

"I didn't mean to upset her" Henry cried

"It's okay Henry, how about we go home have some dinner and watch some movies while we wait" Regina hushed the crying boy.

"Okay" was all to be heard

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

After the run the two wolves had they stopped at the edge of the forest and turned back into human,

"Emma are you okay, Henry thinks he upset you" Ruby whispered to the blonde who looked completely broken

"My mate doesn't want me to turn her, I never knew how painful that would be to hear, I love her and I won't stop loving her, but I want her to become a wolf like me, as selfish as that sounds" Emma broke down,

"Oh Emma, she never said that, she said she wants to think about it, I don't think she will say no, I understand why she is freaking out though It is a big change Emma you have to remember that, being a wolf is not easy, it's a curse" Ruby whispered

"I know, but my wolf and myself want her to be a wolf so badly and it hurts, that I can't change her I have to do everything in my will to stop myself from changing her, and what happens if she says no and one day we get carried away and I accidently turn her, she will hate me I don't want that" Emma whined.

"I say talk to her" Ruby suggested as the rounded the corner onto Mifflin St

"I told Henry I would talk to you about changing him" Ruby whispered

"I don't know Rubes, I mean I would love to, but I don't want him to change and then later on find out that he can't control the wolf and doesn't want to be one anymore, Rubes I'm terrified, I don't want to lose him, I can't lose him," Emma whispered trying not to break down

"I know Emma, but you are going to have to talk to him, he really wants to be one, if you don't want to turn him, I don't mind doing it?" Ruby said as she stopped in front of the mansion. Emma just stopped and sighed and tried to get her breathing back to normal so Regina didn't know Emma was on the verge of a break down.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry and Regina made their way back to the mansion.

"Mum, do you think Emma will let me turn?" Henry asked as he helped his brunette mother with dinner

"I don't know Henry, I guess we will find out when she gets home," Regina said not looking at her son

"Are you upset that I want to become a werewolf" Henry whispered hurt

"Yes I am a little bit, you are my baby, I don't want you to get hurt, don't you remember that time when your mother and grandmother fell into the portal and everyone turned against Ruby, I don't want that to happen to you, your my baby, I mean if anyone tired hurting you Emma or Ruby I will hurt them but I don't want them to try and hurt you" Regina sighed and looked at her son who nodded at what his mother was saying.

"Mum, I understand where you are coming from, but I am 16 now yes I know I'm still not old enough to make my own choices and all that but this is what I want I want to be a werewolf I want to run along-side Ma and Rubes and even you if you choose to be one, I know you didn't see but Ma looked so hurt when you said you didn't want to be one, so looked completely broken" Henry whispered with tears in his eyes as he carried his plate and drink to the table

"I never said I didn't want to be one, I said what IF I don't want to be one, right now Henry I don't know what I want, all I know is I want you and Emma, and I want us all to be happy, to be honest I'm scared of being turned into a werewolf, I mean I would love to turn into one, to be able to run whenever I want and all that but I can't help but think of the burden it will bring, what happens if I hurt and innocent person" Regina whispered

"Like that has stopped you before" Henry hissed and when his more flinched he felt guilty

"Sorry mum I didn't mean" Henry started but Regina just waved her hand

"It's okay I knew what you meant" Regina sighed

"Is that what you really want Henry, for all of us to be werewolves and be a happy family, Me, you, Emma and of course now Ruby, because Emma sees her as a pup" Regina said staring into her sons eyes.

"Yeah it is, I want us all to be happy, and if that means I get to be a werewolf then that is awesome, as long as you are happy, I don't want you to be turned just because we want you to, I want you to turn because you want to" Henry replied his eyes never leaving his mothers.

"Then it's settled, we are becoming werewolves" Regina cracked a smile

"Yay!" Henry yelled

"I don't know if she will do it tonight though so if she does come back before sun rise, don't expect her to turn us right away, I want us all to talk first okay" Regina said sternly

"Yes mum" the boy nodded and smiled as he finished his dinner he couldn't wait for his blonde mother to come home now.


End file.
